Team Formation
In the Team Formation (布陣) area you can prepare your teams for battle and view the stats of your girls. Interface 1) Girls in current Team 2) Girls in Support Team 3) Switch to other Teams 4) Assign to Support Team (only if skill is unlocked) 5) Switch position with other girl 6) Put selected girl back to the list 7) Assign Leader 8) Put all girls back to the list 9) Confirm 10) Sort list 11) Swords owned / Max. space for swords 12) Total Heat value of your teams 13) Open sword details 14) Switch between sword list and item list 15) Girls in sword list To arrange your team, just select a girl and click on a free slot or change position with another girl. You can select girls from the list or from the team window. After that you have to assign a leader, who will also be shown in the Residential Area. When you finished, you have to confirm your team by pressing 9) otherwise the game asks for confirmation if you try to leave. Press then the left button to confirm or the right button to discard your edits. Unlock more teams More teams will be available when the level of your mansion reaches a certain level (see Residential Area). Every time you upgrade it you can bring another sword to battle. All teams are available during fights. Support Team You can assign a sword to the Support Team by pressing 4). Members of the Support Team cant't be placed on the Battlefield, but can use their special ability when ready (see Combat Mechanism). Items Items, like candies, can be used to recover a girls HP during battle. They need to be equipped in a slot first and can be activated by selecting them and clicking somewhere on the battlefield. The most damaged sword will be fully recovered. The item will be consumed after use. Sword Details You can view the detail page of the selected sword by pressing 13) 1) Current rank in Cutting Test 2) Proficiency (Level of your sword) 3) Collected exp. in total / Exp. needed to reach next level 4) Affection Bar 5) Sharpness Level 6) Heat value*/ Occupied space on battlefield/ Element/ Sword type 7) Main stats and durability 8) Skill name 9) Secondary stats 10) Lock girl *Note: 'The Heat value shows the amount of heat that is required to place or upgrade a sword during fights (see Combat Mechanism) Stats Level and stats of a girl have a direct impact on their battle performance. Stats can be raised in the Offering section, while the Level will mainly increase through fights. : Main stats: ::*'HP(気力値) - ::*'Attack(攻撃力)' - ::*'Defense(防御力)' - ::*'Speed(素早さ)' - : Secondary stats: ::*'Spirit(気)' - ::*'Sword(剣)' - ::*'Physique(体)' - ::*'Luck(運)' - ::*'Accuracy(眼)' - ::*'Pace(足)' - ::*'Guts(胆)' - ::*'Power(力)' - Element There are five different elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Wood and Metal. Each element offers advantages and disadvantages against certain enemies. Affection Bar The Affection Bar can be seen on the sword details page and has a significant influence on the battle performance. When the affection is high, the girl will deal much more damage to enemies, while low affection will cause the opposite. The bar is influenced by several factors, such as losing or winning a battle. : Category:Game Features Category:Team Formation